Pokemon: Dragons Eternal
by NeonStrike
Summary: 7 years. 7 years since Ash left. 6 years since Pikachu returned. 5 Years since Max became a trainer. 4 since Violet has talked to her parents, Red and Yellow. 3 since Gary became a trainer again. 2 since Delia Ketchum passed on. 1 since the Pokemon Grand Tournament was announced. Ash has returned for the tournament. And he will destroy. With the Eternal Dragons of legend.


"Damn it!" Gary Oak, son of Blue Oak and grandson of Samual Oak punched the wall in the H.Q of the Order of Arceus. White sighed, "Stop it Gary. Punching a wall won't bring Ashura back."

Gary growled at her, Just because you've given up on him doesn't me I will. I will not rest until I know my my brother, eveb if he is my half brother, is safe!" Gary sighed and sat down in his chair at the meeting table. "Arceus said that Ash would show up in time, Gary." Black said. "yeah, well "In time" doesn't mean a year!" Gary shouted.

He glared at everyone at the table. Gary sat at the head of the table and Ash would sit at the other. On Gary's left sat Y, Ruby and Sapphire's daughter, Violet, Yellow and Red's daughter, Diamond and Platinum.

One his right sat X, Silver and Crystal's son, Jade, Gold and Green's son, Pearl and Adamantium 'Adam' the son of Cheren and Bianca. That was on Gary's half of the table. On Ash's, Cynthia, Steven and Silver sat on Ash's left and Lance, Iris and Blue to the right.

Blue growled, much like his son, "This is Red and the Elite 4 mind control all over again." Lance dropped his head in shame. Even though he had been under mind control, Lance still felt guilty about destroying part of Vermillion city and killing people.

Suddenly, Silver's watch beeped, "Arceus is about to be here." as if on cue, a vortex of gold and white opened up over the center of the table and out stepped the God Pokemon.

Gary started asking questions like a machine gun, "Arceus, do you know where Ash is? How is he? Why did he leave?" Arceus simply placed a yellow ball of fur on the table. And Pikachu un-curled from it.

"Pikachu?" Gary choked out.

Arceus finaly spoke, "Ash will not be back for some time. A very long time. He is dealing with things right now."

Blue spoke up, "What do you mean?" Arceus sighed, "After he lost the Unova League, he decided to go and train. As the training got harder and harder, his pokemon started to leave. And now, fearing for his trainer, who has become very cold to everyone but pokemon, Pikachu has finaly left. He only has 4 pokemon now. And 2 are original. Charizard and Gible, now Garchomp, are the only ones who stayed. You will see him again. In time." And he flashed out, leaving behind some very startled trainers.

* * *

7 Years Later

"Hello Trainers! My name is Charles Goodshow, chairman of the Pokemon League. You are all gathered here to day for one reason. The start of the Pokemon Grand Championship! Now, as in every League, we will have a trainer light the torch with the flames of Moltres! So please welcome this years fire starter, Satoshi Eous!"

Ash Satoshi Eous Ketchem lit the torch with the flames of Moltres for the second time in his life. His hat covered his face in shadows, blocking his identity from the outside world. Matter-o-fact, it was the same type of hat that Red wore, only black instead of white. He had a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black combat boots with dark blue laces. His red and black bag had a single strap, running across his chest. His pokeball belt was no where in sight.

"The battles will be sent to your PokeNav tomorrow morning. Have a good night battlers, I will see you tomorrow."

Ash lay down on his bed, thinking of how he got there.

_Flashback_

'_you want to be a Pokémon Master. I can make it happen. But the way you are now, you don't stand a chance.'_

_'What do I have to do?'_

_'Leave. You will join me and Yellow on Mount Silver for seven years. When we return, you will be the strongest trainer this world has ever seen. All you have to do is leave. No contact with friends or family. Nothing.'_

_Ash looked Red in the eyes, 'Ok. Lets go.'_

Flashback end

"Ash. Ash, wake up." Yellow's voice rang in his ear, "Ok, ok, I'm up."

Red smirked at him from the table, "Your match is in 15 minutes, Articuno Arena. Better hurry." Ash rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he was in a red T, black jeans, and his black combat boots. He grabbed a muffin of the table and released one of his pokemon, "Espeon, I need you to teleport us to Articuno Arena."

Espeon nodded and in a flash they appeared just as their opponent got there. The ref stepped forwards, "This is a 2-on-2 battle with no substitutionsbetween Satoshi Eous and Markus Azander. What trainer will choose their pokemon first?"

Markus smirked, "Me. Blastoise, take the feild!"

Ash tossed out a pokeball, "Blaziken, destroy!"

Markus smirked again, "This is going to be easy. Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

"Fire Punch." Blaziken raced forwards as light speed. He baseball slid under the water attack before punching Blastoise in the side of the head, instantly knock him out.

"Blastoise is un-able to battle, the winner is Blaziken. Blue corner, send out your pokemon." The ref anounced.

Makrus growled, "Swapert, use Muddy Water!" The Mud Fish Pokemon appeared, already launching its attack.

"Solar Beam." The Solar attack lashed out, tearing through the Muddy Water and sending Swampert coliding into the Arena wall.

"Swampert is unable to battle, the winner is Satoshi Eous and Blaziken!"

The crowd screamed loudly, loving the fight. Reporters ran in, trying to get an interview on how he got so strong. Ash simply walked over to Blaziken and looked at Espeon, who was curled around his shoulders, "Teleport." And they flashed out to Moltres Arena, where Red would be battling.

* * *

Moltres Arena

"This is a 2-on-2 battle between Max Maple and Red Flavus. Who will choose first?"

_Battler Support Box_

"RED!" Blue yelled.

_Battle Feild_

"I will. Gallade, battle stance!" Max yelled.

"Aurorus, lights out." The Tundra pokemon appeared, throwing ice around the field. Red looked at Max, "You have the first move."

Max smirked, "Big mistake. Gallade, Brick Break!"

Red grinned, the first show of emotion on his face in the match, "Ice Beam." Aurorus shot the ice out of its mouth, the attack glowing an ethral blue. The attack slammed into Gallade's right arm, freezing it solid and stopping him in his tracks.

"Flash Canon." The steel type attack tore into Gallade, blasting him backwards, creating a laarge crater in the ground.

"Gallade is un-able to battle. The winner is Aurorus."

Max glared at Red, "Salamence, battle stance!"

Red rolled his eyes, "Dragon Pulse." An orb of Draconic energy was launched out of Aurorus. It slammed into Salamence at full force, completly it.

"Salamence is un-able to battle. The winner is Red Flavus and Aurorus!"

Red smirked at Max, "Better luck next time kid." He released one of his pokemon, "Alakazam, Teleport. Zapdos Arena." And in a flash they were gone. Ash smiled to himself, "Espeon, follow them."

* * *

Zapdos Arena

"This is a 2-on-2 battle between Violet Flavus (Red's daughter) and Volkner Boltnia, Sunnyshore City Gym Leader. Who will choose first?"

Violet smiled, "I'll go. Gyarados, strike!"

"Luxray, charge."

"Gyarados, Earthquake, Ice fang, Dragon Rage!"

"Luxray, jump!" Volkner called out. Luxray did as told but Gyarados lashed out at him, striking him with Ice Fang and freezing him before blasting him with Dragon Rage. Luxray collided with the ground and struggled to get back up.

"End it! Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!" BAM! The attack ripped into Luxray, knocking it out instantly."Luxray, return."

Volkner growled, he was being destroyed out there! "Electivire, charge!"

Violet sighed, "Hyper Beam. End it." It was over. Volkner simply hadn't been training anymore because he thought that everyone was weak. And now he paid the price for his arrogence. He had lost.

Up in the stands, Yellow, Red and Ash smiled. Violet truly would be a great battler. Not as great as Ash, but great. It was at the moment that Ash decided it. Violet was a Chosen. She would play a key part in saving the world, one last time.

Little did he know, it would be very soon she would be needed.


End file.
